brackbillfandomcom-20200214-history
Brackbill Reunion, 1962
Program Cover Sixteenth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, July 1, 1962 Time --- 2:00 P.M. PROGRAM -- 2:30 P.M. BASKET LUNCH -- 4:30 P.M. Paradise Community Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn Blessed Assurance * Invocation Lester Denlinger * Welcome Elvin Brackbill * Special Music Denlinger Girls * Speaker Edward Shotzberger * Special Music Denlinger Girls * Memorial Exercise Benj. R. Brackbill * Minutes Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer's Report I. Roy Denlinger * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Report of Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr. * Awarding of Prizes Warren H. Brackbill * Hymn Blest Be the Tie That Binds * Games Eunice V. Robinson * Picnic Lunch Officers of the Brackbill Clan President Elvin Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. Vice President Warren H. Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Recording Sec. Jacob Brackbill, Soudersburg, Pa. Treasurer I. Roy Denlinger, Ronks #1, Pa. Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr., New Cumberland, Pa. Nominating Committee M. Clair Hershey, R. D. 1, Cochranville, Pa. Rev. Moses Brackbill, Paradise R. #1, Pa. Lee Brown, Paradise, Pa. Minutes 16th Brackbill Reunion, Sunday, July 1, 1962 The 16th reunion of the Brackbill Family was held in the Paradise Community Park on Sunday July 1, 1962. The program began with everyone singing the hymn, "Blessed Assurance". Roy Denlinger led the singing. Lester Denlinger led in Devotions using Psalm 46 and a brief prayer. The President, Elvin Brackbill, welcomed everyone to the reunion. For special music, the three daughters of Mr. & Mrs. Lester Denlinger sang "The Golden Rule" and "Take Up Thy Cross". Mr. Edward Shotzberger, a member of Grace Lutheran Church, speaker of the day, delivered a fine message with the Theme, "He that Loveth not, knoweth not God." He asked us to remember that God thinks seriously about the world and also that God is a God of love. Following the message, the Denlinger Girls sang, "When I Survey the Wondrous Cross" and "Rock of Ages". The Memorial Exercise was conducted by Benjamin R. Brackbill for the following: * Mr. Frank W. Hoover, Gordonville R.D. #1 * Mrs. Enos H. Brackbill, Intercourse * Mrs. Anna Fenninger, Delmar, N.Y. * Mrs. Ruth Mininger Brackbill, Harrisonburg, Va. * Mr. Daniel Weinhold, Leacock * Mrs. Aaron Eby, Mauriceville, Pa. Mention was also made of the very recent death of Martin Brackbill. The Minutes of the 15th Brackbill Reunion were read and approved. The treasurer's report was as follows: The offering then received amounted to $25.00. Mention was then made that the Trust Fund set up by Elias and Henry Brackbill is now $1,406.66 and the usable fund from that is $185.36. Rev. Moses Brackbill moved that the Treasurer's Report be accepted and Lester Denlinger seconded it. The Motion carried. Mr. Hebron Brackbill reported for the Cemetery Committee, which was appointed in 1947 consisting of Dr. Allen Brackbill, Mr. Benjamin Brackbill, and Hebron E. H. Brackbill. He informed us that Christ Fisher no longer desired to care for the Cemetery and that Paul Shenberger, Strasburg, R#1 is mowing the grass for the same fee of $25. Rev. Moses Brackbill reported for the Nominating Committee. The following names were given: * President - Warren Brackbill * Vice President - Lester Denlinger * Recording Secretary - Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer - Roy Denlinger * Historian - Rev. Moses Brackbill There being no nominations from the floor, Ben Brackbill moved and Clair Hershey seconded the motion that nominations be closed. The motion carried. Rev. Moses Brackbill moved and Ben Brackbill seconded a motion that the Secretary cast a ballot to elect those nominated. They were so elected. There was no report of the Historian, but Rev. Moses Brackbill gave a brief history and talked briefly about how widely scattered the Brackbills now are. Prizes were awarded by the Vice President Warren Brackbill to the following: * Youngest person present - Carol Ann Eby, daughter of Mr. & Mrs. James Eby * Oldest person present - Mr. Christian Hess, Cumberland County * Traveled farthest to Reunion - James Eby family from Hopewell, N.J. * Largest family, every member being present - a tie between Paul Hoover's and Jacob Brackbill's * Patti Lynn, daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Clair Brackbill - youngest person present The program was closed with Roy Denlinger leading in the singing of "Blest Be the Tide That Binds". Eunice Robinson then led the children in a large variety of games, giving prizes to the winners. Most of the group remained to eat their picnic lunches. Respectfully submitted, Jacob Brackbill Recording Secretary